


Of Flesh and Bonds.

by Writer1987



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romantic Angst, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1987/pseuds/Writer1987
Summary: A bond is a very deep emotional connection formed between people. Bonds are created through dedication, understanding and trust, through memories of good and bad events experienced together.Sometimes, in rare instances, these bonds are formed quite easily as some people just 'click' upon meeting the other. In other terms it's just like wavelengths aligning, becoming perfectly synchronized and in tune together.Sadly this beautiful connection can be shattered easily and so quickly too. The damage from a broken bond can be scarring, giving individuals feelings of despair and heartache that lasts until another bond is formed or until the individual forgets and moves on. This is a event no person wants to experience as people strive to make and hold onto bonds.For some a bond is what gives their meaning purpose.It's such a human thing, a bond... and yet? Metal is a robot.... With a very human emotion.A bond is a blessing to any human but to a machine like Metal? A fake imitation? This is but a curse. To feel but not feel with understanding is an odd sensation.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Of Flesh and Bonds.

It all happened so fast.

The explosion followed by fire and smoke, Metal saving the president and old man owl then the flying crater piece hitting Metal in the back mid air as he dropped the president and the old man owl below to safety. 

This was all too fast. Even for Sonic.

"Metal!" 

Was all Sonic could shout out in that horrifying moment as his metallic counterpart fell from the heavy blow and went plummeting into the boiling lava below. 

"No!" 

Sonic rushed forward and slid over the edge of the crater, beginning to make his way downwards towards the melting robot.

"Don't do it, Sonic! What are doing!? Stop! Sonic!!" Tails screamed in alarm as he saw Sonic disappear into the crater. 

Sonic didn't hear him or rather chose not too. Instead he focused on ignoring the pain and fatigue searing through his body as he slid down the sharp rocks getting ever closer to Metal. 

Sonic was eventually close enough to him and hung on to a slanting rock. The distressed hedgehog reached out to the machine.

"Grab ahold of my hand!"

'Please' he pleaded in his thoughts 'please grab on'

That's when Sonic felt someone grab him from behind, holding him tightly," Wait! Don't do it Sonic, he'll drag you under with him!"  
Knuckles was holding Sonic and was trying to drag him back but Sonic wasn't having it, instead he reached further forwards, grunting in effort, to try and grab Metal's hand. 

The robot looked at Sonic and began climbing upwards. He reached out, about to take the hand of his hero but..

Metal knocked Sonic's hand aside. Rejecting him.

"Huh?" Sonic gasped out in shock and disbelief.

That's when he heard a voice echo in his mind, the voice was almost reassuring as it spoke. But there was a layer of undeniable acceptance and sadness in it.

*'There is only one Sonic'*

Metal stopped moving and lay limp, ready to accept his fiery death as he knew who he was now, what he was. 

A machine with a task which was truly impossible. No matter how many calculations he did it was impossible for someone to truly become someone else. The numbers did not lie. He was a fake and a failure. His existence meant nothing. The sooner he was gone the better.

Sonic could feel Metal's sorrow in their mental connection. He could feel it so strongly.  
Sonic heard every thought of Metal's and it broke him.  
The hedgehog felt tears spilling down his face.  
It didn't have to end like this. No... It wouldn't! With the last of his strength Sonic shoved Knuckles off and lowered himself down a bit more, burning and tearing his skin on the hot and jagged rocks as he grabbed Metal's hand roughly. 

"There may be only one Sonic!" 

The blue blur exclaimed as he began to desperately tug the robot up with all his strength. 

"But there is only one Metal!" 

*'You're special! You're irreplaceable! Can't you see that!? Don't leave me Metal! Don't be selfish!'* 

Sonic angrily thought

The robot beeped in suprise at Sonic's outburst. He didn't understand Sonic's words or why he said them but he could feel a hopeful warmth coming from him. 

Sonic was burning alive but the pain from the wounds was not the thing hurting Sonic. The pain of the thought of loosing Metal was the thing hurting him most. 

This was strange to Metal, how could loosing someone outweigh physical pain? Were both equal? 

Metal decided he didn't have time to think about it as now he needed to help Sonic as said hedgehog was finding it hard to find a footing to pull back on. 

Knuckles was hanging on to a sturdy rock and held his hand out to Sonic

"Come on pal!! Grab on!" 

But Sonic couldn't, he was slipping slightly and he refused to let Metal go. 

"Let him go pal and grab on to me! What's the matter with you? ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Sonic looked at Metal then at Knuckles. He was in a tight spot, this isn't how Sonic planned it to go.

Metal saw the fear on Sonic's face. He didn't want Sonic to die because of him, a imitation. To die saving the life of a faker would a waste of such a beautiful life.  
Gathering the last of his energy reserves Metal stuck his hand into the rock and clung to Sonic's hand tightly before pulling the hand he had stuck in the rock downwards, propelling himself forward, activating the last reserves of his beaten jet, pushing himself upwards with Sonic. Knuckles grabbed onto Sonic's leg as the two went flying upwards. 

The three were soon out of the crater and had crashed onto the icy land above.

Eggman, Sara, The President, Old man owl and Tails saw the three and let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. 

Knuckles instantly hopped up and brushed himself down whilst angrily ranting "I never ever want to see lava again! I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!!!"

Whilst he was ranting on, Sonic did his best to stand but he was so tired and his body badly burned, his legs shook as he stood and his vision blurred. The wounds on his body bloomed into even greater pain in the icy wind.

Sara put a hand over her mouth in shock 

"Sonic! You're injured! You need help!" She turned to the president and shook him as she began crying

"daddy we gotta help Sonic!!! DADDY DO SOMETHING!!!!!"  


The president simply looked nervous, clearly unsure of what to do 

Sonic looked around him before his gaze fell on Metal, who's body was still melting slightly with steam coming off his chassis. Sonic collapsed next to Metal. He reached over and took the robot's hand in his own, not caring if Metal's hand was scorching hot from the heat still. 

Sonic interlocked his fingers with Metal's securely and gave him a gentle squeeze, enjoying the feeling of holding him. Sonic never wanted to let his hand go ever again because as they say, you never let the things you love go.  


In turn Metal closed his fingers over Sonic's and squeezed his hand back, and through their faint fading connection they shared no words but a feeling. A sweet reassuring comforting sensation that washed over them and made Sonic's heart race. A feeling that said 

*'We made it. I'm glad you're safe'*

Eggman made his way over and tried to pick Metal up but Sonic glared at him. The doctor grinned 

"Why are you being so defensive over a piece of scrap? I'll make a newer , a more better one I assure you now,you pest!"  


Sonic continued to glare as Eggman pulled out a disk  


"All of Metal's data is on here and-" 

a turtle happily made its way over to Eggman and bit the disk before exploding.

That's all Sonic remembered before he passed out. 

-

Sonic woke up in a makeshift bed in a familiar place. 

Tail's workshop.  


Not far from the blue blur was Metal, he was laying on a workbench where a two tailed fox was hard at work making repairs on him. 

"Sonic!?" A feminine voice squeaked happily. 

"S-Sara?" Sonic mumbled turning his head to see the woman looking down at him happily 

"Sonic!!!! I...was almost worried about you but, I knew you'd pull through" she winked. 

At this the hedgehog laughed slightly. 

His head was pounding, every breath hurt and his entire being felt sore. He was almost all covered in bandages. He had no idea how badly he burned himself but honestly? He didn't care. He was just glad Metal was safe. 

With said robot in mind he reached out to him in his mental connection....that's when Sonic began to panic.

He couldn't feel Metal. 

It was such a cold and empty feeling. A terrifying feeling. 

Sonic tried again but still nothing. Maybe it was because Metal was turned off? Or maybe because he was.... 

The hedgehog sat up, ignoring his dizzyness and jumped off the bed, stumbling over to Metal. 

"Sonic. You better go lie back down" Tails said as he watched Sonic stumble over. 

Sonic ignored him and looked at Metal with a look of someone who had just lost everything. 

"Sonic? Please go rest up" Tails repeated. Sonic heard him and went back to the makeshift bed, only to take the blanket and return to Metal to place it over him. 

Tails sighed but found the gesture touching. 

He should have realized that Sonic saw Metal as something more than a machine. To Sonic,Metal was just as mobian as he was. 

"Sonic can you please go rest? He'll be fine" Tails pleaded but still the blue hedgehog blanked him, instead he took Metal's lifeless hand in his own.

It looked like Sonic wasn't going to leave Metal anytime soon so Tail's decided to keep working on him because maybe when the robot was repaired Sonic would lie down?  
'Tch. Typical Sonic. Always putting others before himself' Tails thought  


After painstakingly long hours of work Metal was soon repaired enough to a standard where he could be switched on. His blank eyes flashed to life with red glowing eyes. Sonic clasped Metal's hand tighter and spoke, something he hadn't done to anyone for hours.

"Morning sunshine... Or rather night" he softly joked as he noted night had fallen.  


Metal looked back into the hedgehogs eyes and wrapped his free hand around Sonic's weakly.  
The two remained like that for a little while. Holding hands and gazing as words couldn't help them describe how they were feeling in that moment.

Tails noticed mirth returning to Sonic's once emotionless gaze and he also noticed the small smile starting to form on his chapped lips. 

The two tailed fox watched as Metal suddenly began to beep in an almost panicked way.  
Sonic himself began to look extremely worried.

"What wrong you two?!" Tails asked. 

Sonic closed his eyes "I.... I can't... I can't feel him.... I... Our connection.... I can't feel him!"

Tails was puzzled and Sonic turned to look at him with dread in his eyes.

"Our mental connection. It's broken! I can't feel him anymore!" Sonic became more panicked "Tails it's so.... Empty... So cold! I don't like this! I can't feel him anymore.. I can't hear him! Our link... Our connection... It's gone" 

The two tailed fox understood where he was coming from "ah... About that. He was badly damaged and there wasn't much I could save. Metal is lucky he's still even working. I'm so sorry I can't restore that link" 

Sonic looked at Metal with a distraught look and Metal looked back at him and began beeping softly in a light tone. 

Tails had never seen a machine cry before. 

The fox got the feeling the two had just lost something very special. Something he couldn't and would never understand. 

"Sorry" he mumbled again and went to go stand by Sara's side at the doorway. Leaving the two to mourn their loss. 

"What's happened?" Sara quietly asked as she watched the two from a distance. 

"It looks like the mental connection between the two has been shattered. Metal can longer feel or hear Sonic's thoughts and emotions. Same thing goes with Sonic, he can't hear or feel Metal"

Sara scratched her head "isn't that a good thing?"

Tails nodded

"In a sense.... It means Metal can truly develop his own personality now as his systems will no longer try to mimic Sonic. He,with time, can become someone new. But on the other hand I think the two rather enjoyed the special connection they had.... I don't quite understand why though"

Sara watched as Sonic sat on the edge of the workbench and interlocked his hands with Metal's once more before leaning forward and pressing his forehead comfortingly against the robot's . In turn Metal pressed his forehead against Sonic's and beeped lowly. At that Sonic smiled and rubbed his head against him affectionately.

"I do" Sara whispered in a serious tone that was unusual for her. Tails looked up at her as she continued.

"It reminds me of a book Daddy got me. It was about two people who shared a deep bond where they could feel and hear everything the other felt and thought just like these two.... Soulmates they called them. Two blessed individuals bound to the other. Sometimes bound by invisible red string tied around pinkie fingers or initials tattooed on their skin or in this case a mental bond. I think it's quite sweet and romantic"

She sighed dreamily at that before finishing her explanation "even though their mental connection has been broken I think these two will still always be connected "

The two continued watching as Metal sat up and pulled Sonic into a tight hug which Sonic returned just as tightly. Sonic muttered something inaudible and that made Metal beep happily, his eyes flashing from red to white rapidly like he was laughing.

"Looks like they'll be needing the wedding dress, not me" Sara giggled quietly making Tails facepalm and say

"Let's go get Sonic some snacks shall we? I bet he's pretty hungry after all that"

The two decided to give them some privacy. 

-

"You hear me Mets? You be you and I'll be me" Sonic chuckled.  


The robot nodded and peeped once as if to say ''Yes!'  


Sonic laughed and rested his forehead against Metal's  


"I may not be able to feel you in here anymore" he began as he moved Metal's hand to touch the side of his head.  


"But I will always be able to feel you in here" Sonic finished as he moved Metal's hand to rest upon his heart.  


Metal let out a metallic purr followed by soft beeping and then loud happy beeps.  


"I don't understand ya Metsy!" Sonic chuckled.  


"I do!" Tails said as he re-entered the room with some snacks for Sonic.  


The blue blur looked puzzled "what's he sayin'?"  


"It's Morse code. He's just said 'and I'll always feel you in my code'"  


Sonic blushed and hugged Metal again. In response Metal beeped three beeps.  


Now Sonic didn't need Tails to translate that, Metal had just said the three words he'd longed to hear. Sonic hugged him tighter and responded "beep beep you too"  


Metal's eyes flashed rapidly again. He laughed and laughed knowing that he'd have a life, one worth living and he'd have his other half with him every step of the way.

Sara watched with a smile "So sweet.... So sweet. I can see those two having a good future together"

**Author's Note:**

> 😅 hope this is okay!!! Sorry if it seems OOC..... This was originally meant to be a comic but unfortunately I'm not that good in my art yet.


End file.
